


Two Hearts

by mdelpin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Competition, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fear, Fun, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, gratsusummer2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: After the scare they had on Tenrou Island, Natsu and Gray promise to make the most of every moment.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Gratsu Summer Solstice 2020





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Gratsu Summer Solstice 2020  
> Prompt: Fun in the Sun
> 
> Want to talk with me about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/SeB7uyK8Rm)!

_Tenrou Island x-791_

“Gray?!” Natsu yelled as soon as Bisca and Alzack found him in the rubble. He didn’t even stop to thank his friends before running off, barely managing to notice that they looked a little different. 

His senses were going into overdrive as he tried to pick out Gray’s scent amidst all the others. The last time he’d seen him, they had all been standing together in a circle, death imminent. 

How had they all gotten so separated? Had everyone survived? He ran towards where most of the scents were, ignoring the cries from Bisca and Alzack, who soon gave up on keeping up with him. 

One by one, he located their scents, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Mira. They all seemed alright. He changed direction, still calling out Gray’s name and receiving every response but the one he wanted. 

He found Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Lisanna and Elfman to the east and stopped only long enough to ask if they had seen the ice mage. 

His anxiety mounted with every passing moment. Where was he? 

_Please let him be okay. There’s so much we never got to do._

“Salamander!” 

Natsu froze in his tracks, feeling more terrified than he’d ever been as he watched Gajeel run towards him. “He’s over here.” 

He swallowed and nodded, not sure what to expect. 

“He’s fine,” Gajeel attempted to reassure him, but Natsu could tell that he wasn’t telling him everything. 

Natsu followed Gajeel to the beach, where Gray sat looking out at the ocean. Something in his expression worried him, but it changed as soon as Gray saw him. 

“You’re alive?” The words were said in a disbelieving whisper that was heartbreaking, and Natsu soon understood what had been going through his boyfriend’s mind. Gray had endured so many of these impossible situations, and every time he had come out of it losing the person he cared about the most. 

“I’m alive,” Natsu agreed with a tired grin, collapsing in front of his boyfriend in relief. He grabbed Gray’s hand, moving it up towards his face, letting the ice mage touch him to reassure him that he was real. “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I thought-” 

“I know what you thought, Ice Block, but I’m incredibly hard to kill, ask the Metal Bucket over there.” 

Gajeel snorted at his words, “It’s not from lack of trying on my part, that’s for sure. You guys stay here, I’ll go tell the others you’re okay.” He walked off in the direction of the camp, giving them some privacy. 

“What happened?” Gray asked, still sounding lost, his hand gripping Natsu’s tightly. 

“I don’t know, but it looks like we managed to cheat death again,” Natsu shrugged, no longer interested in the how now that he knew that Gray was alright. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent he had grown to love more than any other. He barely noticed when Gray moved, tilting his head so he could capture Natsu’s lips with his own. 

It was surprising. Gray had always wanted to keep their relationship a secret from the others. Natsu had never questioned it, had never really cared as long as he knew that Gray was his. 

“Are you okay?” Natsu asked once they’d separated. 

“I don’t want to waste another minute,” was all he said before standing up and pulling Natsu along with him. 

0-0 

_3 weeks later_

“Ocean!” Natsu and Gray exclaimed, making a beeline for the vast body of water that called to them, plowing through Jet and Droy and racing to be the first to plunge into its depths. 

They were there to train for the Grand Magic Games to try to restore honor to their guild after making them wait so long for their return, but at the moment none of that mattered. Not when there was so much for them to do. 

“Swimming contest!” 

Their toes touched the water at the same time, and they kept running, jumping in as soon as the water was up to their knees. They swam their hardest, matching stroke for stroke until they found a small cove where they could lose themselves in each other for a few hours. 

“Where were you two?” Erza asked on their return, snorting when they both avoided her gaze. 

Their eyes lit up as soon as they saw Wendy making sandcastles with Happy and Carla, both yelling, “Sandcastle contest!” as one. 

“Those two are never going to grow up,” Lucy giggled, watching as the two boys attempted to outdo the other, bickering the whole time yet somehow ending up working together to build an enormous castle in the end. 

“Tomcats never do,” Carla shrugged, crossing her arms in judgment. 

Natsu’s stomach rumbled from all the exercise, and Gray laughed at him. “Eating contest?” 

“You’re on!” 

They ran off in search of the restaurant they had eaten dinner at the night before. 

“Do they seem different to you since we came back from Tenrou?” Levy asked the others as they watched Natsu and Gray run off. 

“They do seem to be getting along better,” Wendy added, “It’s nice.” 

“They’re in loooooooooooooooove!” Happy chimed in, but the girls only laughed at him. The idea of Natsu and Gray being in love with each other too ridiculous for them to entertain. 

Erza and Mira started up a volleyball game, and they all split up into teams. When Natsu and Gray returned an hour later, no one paid them any mind until Gray complained about how Natsu had gotten them kicked out of the restaurant. 

“What should we do now?” Natsu asked, keeping an eye on the volleyball game. 

“Ugh, I’m too stuffed to do anything but lay in the sun,” Gray burped loudly, laughing when everyone yelled at Natsu for being disgusting. 

“I guess we could have a suntanning contest,” Natsu scratched his head. 

“For Mavis sake, does everything have to be a contest between you two?” Jet muttered, “How does one even _have_ a suntan contest?” 

“You can turn anything into a contest if you try hard enough,” Natsu laughed good-naturedly as he stretched his towel out next to Gray’s and lay down, enjoying the feeling of the sun’s rays caressing his skin. 

The truth was they had made a contest out of everything they did for so long they didn’t know any different. It had never been about the results anyway. 

He stretched out his pinky finger, letting it subtly touch Gray’s, smiling contentedly when he felt the slight pressure of Gray’s finger returning the gesture. 

“Sleeping contest?” Gray suggested, the glint in his eyes letting Natsu know what he was really asking. 

Natsu grabbed the hand that Gray offered him and stood up, grinning mischievously, “I thought you’d never ask.” He took off towards the hotel room they shared with Gray right behind him. 

On Tenrou, they had promised each other that they wouldn’t waste a single minute of the time they’d been gifted, and that is precisely what they intended to do. For however long they had left on this Earthland, they would live, fight, and love together. Two hearts, beating as one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this episode last night and had forgotten how much I had loved it, so this is my take on it. :)


End file.
